Daybreak
by love.hate.peace.war
Summary: Edward Swan moves to Forks. He sees Bella Cullen across the cafeteria, and is struck by her beautiful pale skin and golden eyes.Like Twilight,but Edward is like Bella. Different from Midnight Sun. Better summary inside.
1. First Sight

**AN In a way, this is like twilight. But Edward is a human, and Bella is not. Bella has been adopted by Carlisle and Esme, and lives with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. Edward is an only child, and moves to Forks. The story is different but similar. I thought I'd try it...enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: All characters are Stephanie Meyers.**

**All from Edward's point of view.**

* * *

I closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath as a walked to the reception. I hadn't really planned what I was going to say.

"Umm..I'm Edward Swan.." That was a good start to my life at Forks High.

The lady behind the desk looked up, her eyes were kind behind her wide brimmed glasses.

"Welcome to Fork's high school." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"He'res your timetable, and everything you'll need."

"Thank you." I said, again.

"Your welcome. Make sure you come see me at the end of the day. I hope you like it here in Forks."

I hoped so too.

I just nodded my head in thanks, and quietly left the room.

* * *

It was a typical High school, surprisingly similar to my old one, back in Phoenix. The students didn't look much different either, maybe a little less tanned. I looked around the parking lot. My truck wouldn't stand out too much from these cars. There was nothing too fancy, just one shiny silver Volvo.

I groaned as people turned there heads to look at me. Charlie was the police chief, I guess well known in this town, perhaps people recognised me.

I glanced down at the timetable in front of me, Geometry first. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The first lesson went slowly, but things did speed up. A few people talked to me, but only to ask if I was Edward Swan. I simply just nodded. I didn't like being the centre of attention. Some people would call me shy, which I would disagree with. I'm not shy, I just keep myself to myself, I was independent. I get that from Charlie I guess.

I was sitting quietly, at the back of the room, in the last period before lunch, when two girls approached me.

"Hey." The said in unison.

"Hey." I said, only looking up briefly. I saw them exchange a quick glance.

"So, where did you move from?" One of them asked, after a pause.

"Phoenix."

"I guess it's pretty different here in forks then."

"Tell me about it.." I said smiling politely.

They were encouraged by this, and they both took seats beside me.

"But when it's sunny, it is pretty round here." One of the girls said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I can tell." I said, looking out the window. Forks was a miserable place, but even the pessimist inside me could see that it was pretty round here. There were so many trees, everything was so green, except the grey sky. I was looking forward to a sunny day, but it was still January.

"Do you know anyone here in forks?"

"Not really.I used to come here every summer, but I haven't come for like three years."

"Does it look any different since then?" One asked, with a smile on her face.

"Not at all." I smiled.

The bell rang, I jumped slightly.

"Sit with us at lunch?" She said it more like a question.

"Sure. Thanks."

"Oh by the way, I'm Angela, she's Jessica." Angela jerked her thumb towards the other girl, who was already nearly out of the class, talking to a blond boy.

"Edward. But I guess you knew that."

"Yeah." She smiled, and her cheeks reddened slightly.

I suppose my first day _could _be worse.

* * *

I looked around the cafeteria. Again, it was like every other High School. All the different cliques, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the nerds, all at their separate tables. The same as everywhere.

I put my tray down next to Angela, and pulled out the chair. On the other side of me, was a blond boy.

"Guys, this is Edward. He just moved from Phoenix." The other girl, Jessica explained to the table. I smiled shyly.

"I'm Mike." The blond boy next to me said, he spoke with confidence. He seemed nice.

I smiled, "Hey."

The table was awkwardly silent for a short while. Next to me, Mike suddenly sighed, looking over at the doorway, where a couple was standing, looking around the cafeteria. Instantly, I saw that there was something...different about them.

"Who are they?" I asked, quietly.

"_They _are the Cullens." He said, with a small smile on his face. "Those two are Alice and Jasper." He gestured to two people, a small girl, and a taller blond boy, they were holding hands.

"Are they like together?" I wondered.

"It's a little weird actually." He said quietly. "They're together_, _like properly, but they're like adopted siblings, I think. It's a little gross" It was, but they seemed happy together.

I looked at them, trying not to stare. She had short black hair, that stuck out in places, but looked good. Her skin was pale and perfectly smooth. Her eyes were dark, but almost gold. Her features were perfect.

"She looks...pretty good." I smiled.

He laughed quietly, "She's nothing compared to the others."

"The others?" I whispered, as they were closer.

"Yeah, there's a whole family of them. They all look like models," He said, slightly dreamily.

"And them...?" I asked as another model like couple came through the cafeteria doors. Even though they were adoptive family members, there was something that made them all similar. Not only were all of them insanely beautiful, there was something else.

"They are Rosalie and Emmet. They're also together." He said with a sigh.

"You like Rosalie?"

"I think every boy in the school probably does..." He smiled.

I smiled too, looking at her. I could see why. She had long, blond, perfectly curled hair. Her skin was also pale and perfect. He lips were red, plump, and perfectly even. Her eyes were perfectly oval, the same dark colour, with a tint of gold in them. Like Alice and the other two boys, she wore clothes that looked expensive.

Mike breathed out heavily, I looked at him.

"_That _is Bella." He said, in a weird, voice of almost amazement and wonder.

I followed his stares, my eyes almost popped out.

Like her family, she was well dressed and insanely beautiful, even more so than the rest of her siblings. Her hair was brown, with a slight reddish tint. It fell just past her shoulders, in waves. Her big, round eyes were brown and gold, and dazzled in the artificial light. Her skin was also pale, maybe paler than the rest, it looked, impossibly, even smoother than her sisters. Her nose was perfectly shaped, her lips were red, smaller than her sisters, but plumper. She walked through the cafeteria with her lips parted, in what looked like a smile.

"She's not with someone?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice.

Mike laughed, and sighed, "No. But apparently she doesn't date. But a guy can hope."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched them at their table, right in the corner. Alice and her 'partner', were lost in eachother's eyes, as were Rosalie and her partner. Bella was just staring into space, but still smiling. Apart from their impossible looks, there was something...strange, or different about the Cullens. For one, none of them were eating, which was odd enough, but there was something else. From their looks and their clothes, you would think they would be the most popular people in the school, but they sat alone, and seemed to keep themselves to themselves. It was a little weird, but I shrugged it off, scolding myself for staring

I sighed, and took a bite out of my apple.

* * *

The last lesson of the day was Biology. I walked into the room with Angela and Mike, who walked ot their seats. I looked around the room briefly,

"Sit over there, next to Isabella." The teacher said from behind me.

I looked over to her. I saw her mouth 'it's Bella.'

"Um..okay." I said queitly, smiling inside, quietly glad. As I walked over to my desk, I passed Mike, who winked at me, I smiled shyly.

I sat down next to Bella, and put my books on the desk. Out of the corner of my eyes, I looked at Bella. She looked seriously uncomfortable. She gripped the table with her hands, her nails digging into the wood, as if I had something wrong with me.

Subtly, I smelled myself. I smelled softly of my favourite cologne. I shrugged to myself.

The whole lesson, she sat there, never looking at me, never saying anything. Just staring into space, clutching the table, looking like I had a disease.

As soon as the bell rang, she jumped up off her seat, and practically ran out the room.

Mike came over to me,

"Hey, what did you say to Bella? She looked...strange.."

"I said nothing...I did nothing...she looked as if she wanted to kill me" I said quietly.

"Well, she _is _ a Cullen. There is something odd about them."

He noticed it too.

* * *

I walked back to the office, as I was told to do. I opened the door quietly. A girl was talking to a man behind the desk. A different receptionist from before. I recognised the brown, wavy hair of the girl immediately.

"Please. Isn't there something I could do instead? I _cannot _go to the biology class" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry there's really nothing I can do. Every class is full."

"Argh..Fine. Thanks, you've been a _great _help." She said, she spun round, and raised her eyebrows quickly, seeing me.

Her golden eyes glared right through me as she left the room.

I frowned, then sighed, walking over to the reception.

* * *

Everyday that first week was pretty much the same, with one difference. No Bella. Everyday I looked to the Cullen's table, but I only saw to couples. _Did she leave becasue of me? _ I couldn't help but wonder that. But I didn't believe it. Perhaps she was just ill? There is a flu going around. I did't think that I could have such a big affect on someone, so much of an effect that they went away. There must be another reason. Same about biology. Maybe she had a problem with the teacher? But whatever the reason for her not being her, that didn't change the fact that I was pretty sure she hated me.

* * *

**AN The other chapters will be longer..I've already written one 3000 word one...Reviews please!**


	2. Port Angeles

****

AN

This chapter was much more fun to write than the first, and I think it's better...Oh and sometimes all my writing comes out weirdly spaced out, so sorry about that. And sorry about the bold print. FOr some reason fanfiction won't let me get it off...  
Thanks for the reivews so far! Keep them coming!

xx

* * *

It was a week after my first day in Forks high, when Bella came back. I saw her first at lunch. Instead of just two couples, I saw two couples and Bella. For some reason, I smiled. She suddenly looked up, and for a second our eyes met across the room. I quickly looked down, my eyes were on my food.

"Bella Cullen is staring at you." Mike whispered beside me, looking behind him.

"She is? Does she look mad?" I asked, keeping my head down.

"No. She's smiling. Should she be?" He frowned, still looking at her.

"I don't think she likes me." I said quietly.

"The Cullen's don't seem to like anyone." Mike said, still looking at her.

I nodded my head once, in agreement, it did seem to be true.

"Stop staring." I hissed at Mike.

He smiled, and turned round.

He looked at me, his eyes were dazzling, "You know she was staring at you the whole time. Staring at the back of your head, and I don't think she blinked once." He said, in slight amazement.

I said nothing.

* * *

Last period was biology, again. I put my books down on the table, next to Bella.

"Hello." Her soft sweet voice said, beside me.

I turned to look at her, she spoke. Her voice matched her looked perfectly.

"Hi." I said, frowning slightly. She talked to me?

"I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. I apologise. I'm Bella Cullen."

I stared at her, I didn't think I could speak. She looked at me, slightly amused.

"Er..Edward...Swan." I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely.

It was silent for a second. I tried not to stare at her, but I couldn't really help it. She was different today, her eyes were a little more golden I noticed, and she was talking to to me.

"So...er..Forks must be a different place for you to live."

"Yeah. It is."

She frowned at me slightly, but she didn't want the conversation to stop, so she continued asking questions.

"Why did you move?"

"Its..complicated."

"Then un-complicate it." She said, with humour, but softly.

"My mom got remarried." I explained.

"Oh, don't you like the guy?" Her voice was caring, she made me want to talk to her.

"No, Phil's okay. Maybe a little young."

"Then..why did you move?"

"Phil's a baseball player, he travels around a lot." I explained.

"Have I heard of him?" She smiled.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well." I smiled.

She didn't say anything, but the look on her face prompted me to continue.

"Whenever Phil went on his travels, she stayed, because she didn't want to leave me alone..." I paused and looked at her. She was looking at me intently, she nodded for me to continue. "So I decided to leave, so she could be with Phil. it was making her un-happy, not being with him, you see." I thought I would have bored her with my story, but she seemed truly interested in my life.

"But now your un-happy...that doesn't seem fair."

"Life's not fair." I said, slightly defensive.

She laughed softly, a beautiful, silvery laugh. "I guess that's true."

The bell rang.

"Well, see you around." She said,. She left the classroom, quickly. I frowned slightly after her.

Jessica came up to me, also frowning

"Bella seemed..friendly today." She didn't seem to like it.

"Yeah." I was still confused about it myself.

"Strange..she normally doesn't talk to people, expect her family." She sounded annoyed, and confused at the same time. I smiled at her, said goodbye, and quickly walked out to my truck.

* * *

"Dinner was nice." Charlie said to me, that night. As Charlie really couldn't cook, I cooked for him every night. I didn't mind too much though, it made me feel responsible.

"Thanks." I didn't look up at him, I was loading up the dishwasher.

There was silence for a minute, but I could tell that Charlie was still in the room, which was unusual. Normally, as soon as he had finished, he would head straight to the sofa and watch whatever sports game that was on. That was something I didn't get from Charlie. His love of sports. Or his love of nature. I suppose I'd spend too much of my childhood with my mom.

"How are you liking Forks?" He asked me after a while.

"Its good." I tried to sound like I meant it, I think Charlie believed me.

"Good. Made any friends?"

I turned to him, "Yeah. Well, a few kids in my class are nice and I talk to them, and sit with them at lunch."

"Who?" Charlie was curious.

"Um..Mike Newton." He was probably the closest friend I had made, so far.

"Oh. Nice kid."He nodded in satisfaction. I wasn't too surprised that Charlie knew of him, Forks was a small place, and everyone seemed to know everyone.

I said nothing.

"Anyone else? Any girls?" I could tell he didn't really want to ask me this, but thought it was somehow his duty as a father to ask.

"Well, Jessica and Angela..." I didn't know their surnames.

Charlie frowned slightly. "Angela Weber?"

"Yeah, that's it." I wasn't sure whether he approved.

"No one else?" He sounded slightly disappointed.

"Bella Cullen as well." I said quickly, before I could stop myself. I wasn't really sure if you could call us friends, but she talked to me today anyway. And I felt like I had to say someone else, or Id be letting down Charlie.

"Ahh." He smiled then. He seemed to be pleased with what I said.

I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"The Cullen's are a great family."

"They are?" I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Yes, very respectable. Her father, Carlisle, is a doctor. A great man, and a great doctor.

I said nothing. I didn't want to seem overly interested in their family, but I was.

"I have never seen Bella, only heard about her." He said, laughing slightly. I don't think I'd heard him laugh since I'd been living here with him. I raised my eyebrow again.

"But I have seen some of her siblings. All..very nice looking.." He said, slightly awkwardly.

I nodded in agreement, smiling slightly.

"And Bella is friendly to you?"

I swallowed, "Yes. I sit next to her in biology. Very..friendly." Today she was anyway.

There was silence again. A longer one this time. I sighed.

"Um..I have some homework to do, then I'll go to bed."

"Night." Charlie mumbled.

"Night."

* * *

I put my tray down next to Mike, as I did every lunch now.

He smiled at me when he saw me, "Any girls you thinking about taking to the dance?" He asked me. It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about. As I remebered, I groaned inwardly. The school dance, next weekend. Everyone was talking about it, I took care in avoiding those conversations. I hated dances.

"No. I don't do dances." I replied quickly.

Mike laughed at my tone.

I had to smile.

"What about you?"

"Ehh..maybe." I noted his quick glance at Jessica, sitting at the other end of the table.

"Jessica?" I whispered.

He nodded.

I smiled at him.

"When will you do it?"

"I think at the end of the day today. Because then, if she says no, it won't be awkward, as I wouldn't have to see her until Monday." He explained with a sigh.

"I'm sure she won't say no." I said, kindly.

"You think?" Mike asked, doubtful.

"I do." I nodded convincingly. I had seen Jessica exchange a few small glances at Mike the past week, but I didn't know much about girls.

I sighed, talking about girls, I had biology next. I had no idea what Bella would be like today. It was like she had multiple personality disorder or something.

* * *

I had just sat down, next to Bella, when Jessica approached me.

"Hey, Edward." Jessica said. Her smile was a little to big, and there was a glint in her eye.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Um..Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"No." I replied quickly.

"I was thinking, whether you would like to ask me?"

I was surprised at her forwardness, so suprosed I couldn't speak for a moment.

"Um.... I'm sorry Jessica, I'm not in town that weekend." It was the first thing I could think of.

"Oh." Her face fell a little. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, it was arranged a while ago. Maybe next dance?" I didn't think I sounded convincing at all, but she seemed pleased enough.

"Okay." See ya. She returned to her seat after that.

I heard a slight chuckle from beside me.

I turned to look at Bella.

Her lips were parted in that perfect smile, and her golden eyes were sparkling.

"What?" I said, failing to see what was amusing.

"Nothing." She said with a grin. I frowned at her.

"I was just wondering...Are you really going away this weekend, or you just letting her down easy?" Her voice was formal, yet amused.

I smiled slightly, "I do need to go to Seattle soon, but I guess I could go any time."

She smiled again at my response, her smile lit up her whole face. It was angelic.

"Didn't you want to go with her?"

"Well...not particularly. But I can't dance anyway."

She laughed.

"I'm sure you're better than you think you are."

"No. I'm really not lying. The last time I went dancing, I stepped on a girls foot, and broke three of her toes."

"Ouch" She was still smiling

"Yup. The crack sounded pretty bad. So I promised myself, never to dance again."

"Never?" He voice was slightly disappointed.

"No. Sadly, no one will ever see the pure awfulness of me dancing ever again."

She laughed.

"You going to the dance?" I asked her.

"Naa."

"Not a fan on dancing either?" I asked.

"No, I love to dance."

"Really?" That surprised me.

"Yeah." She sighed. "But I guess, my kind of dancing isn't the best kind for a school dance."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...don't laugh..but I'm more a ballroom dancing kind of girl. Old fashioned stuff, you know.." She sounded embarrassed, but her cheeks were still as pale as ever.

"You don't seem like that kind of girl."

"There's a lot of stuff people don't know about me." She said quietly.

There was silence for a moment.

I was just about to open my mouth to try and break it, but she did first.

"So, doing anything interesting this weekend?" She a, casually changing the subject.

"I was planning on going to Port Angeles tonight with Mike. I need to go to a good music store."

She looked like her thoughts were in other places, "Sounds good." She mused.

"You?"

She paused for a moment, "I think I'm going hiking with my family tomorrow, or maybe camping the whole weekend." Her eyes glinted with excitement.

"You like camping? And hiking?"

"Love them." She smiled.

I smiled back at her. Our friendship was looking better.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last week, when I first saw you. I was really rude." She said, as if hearing my thoughts.

"It's fine..We okay now?" I wondered with a smile.

"Umm..I guess so.." She sounded unsure, but I didn't dwell on it. I sighed, and started to do some work.

* * *

After school, I caught up with Mike.

"Hey." He grinned wildly as he said that.

"Somone's happy." I commented.

"Jessica said yes!" He looked so happy, I had to smile.

"I'm glad."

"Still up for Port Angeles tonight?I'm going to need to buy a tux now.."

I smiled.

"Oh, and do you mind if Eric comes too?"

It took me a few minutes to remember who Eric was. He was the lanky, greasy skinned guy, who sat quietly at our table.

"um..yeah..I don't mind."

"Great..You see, he asked Angela to the dance, and she said no. He's kinda...bummed out about it. He really likes her. I wanted to cheer him up."

"That's very nice of you." I smiled.

"I'll come by your house in an hour, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

* * *

"What about this one?" Mike asked, for the sixth time.

"It's fine. They're all fine." I said sighing.

"But not great." Mike sighed as well.

I sighed again. I looked at my watch,

"It's getting late. If we want to eat something we should get going soon..and I want to go to a music store." I had looked on the internet for a music place in Port Angeles, turns out there was only one.

"Woah, I didn't know we've been here so long." Mike said, looking at his watch. "You can go to your music place now."

"Do you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine. We'll meet at that Italian restaurant in an forty minutes, okay?"

I nodded, and left him and Eric in the shop.

* * *

The bell above the door rang as I opened it. The music store was smaller than I imagined. I peered around, quickly reading the labels above the sections: Experimental, Minimalist, Fusion, New world. I groaned.

Wasn't the kind of music I was looking for. I sighed, and walked straight back out. That lady at the counter looked disappointed.

I groaned again as I walked down the pavement. The air was freezing, now that dark had come. Although it took me nearly twenty minutes to find this store, I still had twenty minutes to kill. I crossed to road and headed into a park.

I found a bench, below a lamp, with a newspaper on it. Charlie always said I didn't know enough about the outside world.

I read the headline, 'More teenage deaths across the states.' and I sighed. The outside world sucked.

I read every word carefully, trying to take up as much time as I could.

I sighed again. Everything was so depressing.

I got up and walked down the street, heading towards the restaurant, on the off chance that Mike and Eric would be there early.

I glanced up at the street. It was dimly lit from the few street lights, and fog was starting to creep into the air. I looked at the floor as I walked, buring my nexk into my jacket for warmth. After a while, I looked at my surroundings, and suddenly realised that this wasn't the street I had come down.

My pace quickened slightly, and I turned corner after corner.

Looking down one street, I decieded that this was the way to go. The shops looked better, and there were a few bars. I was going back towards the centre of town. I passed one bar with drunk girls hanging around outside.

I was nearly running now.

"Hey, you running away from us?" One girl said, her words slurred.

"No. I have to be someone quickly." I looked on ahead and kept walking.

She run up behind me.

"You could be late." She said.

"No I can't. I'm meeting my friend right now."

"I'm sure he could join us." She giggled. She was stroking my hair now. Her arms were round my waist.

"Baby?" A male voice called.

We both spun round. Her arm still round me, her hands entwined in my hair. I noticed the door of the bar was open, and a bald, burly man with tattoos was approaching us.

"Get away from my girl." He shouted.

"Hey, I did nothing." I put my hands up in innocence, which did not work.

He was getting closer. I backed away.

"She just come up to me and starting touching me" I immediately regretting saying that.

"So you're saying my girl would cheat on me?" I was still backing away. The girl moved to the side.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I have to go." I tried to run away.

"You're not going anywhere." He said pulled me back by my collar.

"Look.." I started to say.

He interrupted me, which I was almost glad of. I had no idea what I was going to say.

"You think you can fight me off?" He said grinning.

"No." I said quietly.

"Good, because you can't." His nose was an inch away from mine.

A heard a strange, skidding, shrieking noise, and I saw headlights turn the corner. It was a car, I sighed with relief. Maybe I could escape now?

The car sped down the middle of the street,heading towards us.

It pulled a tight turn, and stopped mere centimetres away for the guy, who was still holding my collar.

One of the doors swung open, and closed with a thud. Someone stepped out, I could hear the click of heels against the road.

The guy let go of my collar, laughing. "This is my lucky day."

I looked into the darkness. I gasped slightly as I saw the face. I recognised the wavy brunette hair, and the silver volvo. It was Bella.

"Get away from him." She said, her voice harsh.

He just laughed slightly, He moved towards her.

"Get away from her." I said, trying to have my voice just as harsh as Bella's. I'm not sure it worked.

I saw Bella's lips curl into a small smile.

"I can protect myself." She said with meaning.

"Really?" The man said, as he started to stroke her face, and move closer to her lips.

Bella put her arms round his waist, and pulled her face into his. I saw he was as surprised as I was.

"Yes. Really." She said quietly into his ear.

She moved her hands around to his chest, and punched him, with both fists.

It happened so quickly. He flew up into the air, he sped past me at incredible speed, and he landed twenty metres away.

I stood there, staring at her. She mad a strange snarling noise.

"Get in the car." She said quickly and strongly.

I didn't hesitate. More people were starting to come out of the bar.

I ran into her car, Bella hesitated slightly, but followed me.

Beside me, in her car, Bella was gripping her leather seat. Her face the same as it was that first time in biology. It scared me.

I was also slightly scared by the fact that she had just punched a strong man, and he had literally flown twenty metres.

"You okay, Bella." I said warily, looking into her face. Her eyes were black, you couldn't tell the pupil from the iris. She was still shaking slightly, and gripping the seat.

"No. Not really."

I had no idea what to say.

"Distract me. Say something." She said, her voice was urgent.

"Something." I used to always do that with Charlie, whenever he said that.

She was still shaking, but a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Keep going. I need to calm down."

"Umm...Mike asked Jessica to the dance after biology." I couldn't think of anything else "He was very happy. But I didn't mention that she asked me to ask her an hour before..." I didn't really know what else to say, I didn't know what would calm her down.  
The shaking had stopped at least.  
"Thanks. Sometimes I have slight problems with anger." She explained quietly.  
"Um..I have to go to Mike and Eric. I was supposed to meet them like nearly an hour ago." I didn't realise how quickly the time had passed.  
"Of course. I'll take you to them." She said quietly.  
She drove fast. Weaving in between the cars, ignoring the honks. I was the one gripping the seat now.  
We pulled up to the Italian restaurant.  
"How did you know there were here?" I asked, confused. Just as she parked, I saw Mike step out of the restaurant door.  
"Er..I didn't know. I just saw them here." She said that a little quickly, but I didn't question her. I was still confused.  
We got out of her car at the same time.  
"Hey, Mike." I said, as I walked over to him.  
"Edward!" Mike was surprised to see me. Even Eric showed emotion.  
"You know Bella, right?" I said, I had a small smile on my face.  
"Hello." She smiled at them.  
They were even more surprised now.  
"Um...Hi..Bella." Mike stumbled on his words.  
I looked at him, and winked.  
"We've already eaten, sorry. We thought you weren't going to show." Mike said to me quickly.  
"It's okay."  
"You should eat something." Bella said quietly, I looked at her, with one eyebrow raised.  
I nodded.  
"I am a little hungry myself." She smiled  
"Maybe you two should go in there together..the food's good." Mike grinned, he winked at me.  
Bella looked at me, her perfect eyebrows arched in question.  
"Do you mind?" She said.  
"Course not. I'm famished." I said with a smile.  
"See you on monday." He gave me a meaningful look as he and Eric walked away.  
"Come." Bella said quietly, when they were out of earshot. She walked quickly into the restaurant.  
I took a deep breath, and followed her in.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

AN

Thanks for the reviews...i used some lines from twilight in this (WHICH ARE ALL STEPHANIE MEYER'S LINES, SAID BY HER CHARECTERS) to make it similar. enjoy!

xx

* * *

I took a deep breath and followed her in.

I stood next to her. It felt strange to stand so close to her.

"For two." Bella said to the waiter. He smiled at her, flustering slightly. He took us to a quiet table in the corner. A candle and a single red rose in the middle of it.

We sat at the same time, and the waiter left us.

There was silence for a while.

"You haven't asked me about what I did to that guy." Her tone was serious.

"I figured that when you want to say you will."

She looked at me curiously.

After another silence I sighed, "So what _did _you do?"

She smiled in satisfaction, but her smile quickly faded and her face looked serious again.

"It's kind of hard to explain, and I don't think you'll believe it." She spoke quietly.  
"Try me."

She paused slightly. "I guess I'm...super strong."

"That didn't seem that hard to explain. And I kind of gathered that from the punching him twenty metres away thing."

It was silent again.

"But there's more, isn't there?" I was nearly whispering.

She looked at me curiously again.

"You're very observant." She said quietly.

I shrugged.

The waiter come over, suprising me.

"What can I get you?" I had forgotten we were in a restaurant. I looked down at the menu and picked the first thing I saw.

"Mushroom ravioli, please."

He nodded at me, and looked expectingly at Bella.

"Nothing thanks"

I looked at her. She never did eat.

"To drink?" He asked.

"Coke for me."

"Two cokes." Bella added, smiling at me.

"You sure you don't want anything?" The waiter said, looking at Bella.

"I'm sure." She said quietly, looking at me.

The waiter sighed and left.

"You said you were hungry." I pointed out.

"Yeah. I lied." She said with a smile.

There was silence again.

"Where were we..." She thought quietly.

"There's more than just being strong isn't there?"

"Why do you think that?" She was curious.

"I don't know. There's something different about you...something special.." I didn't really know what I was saying.

She looked at me intently, but said nothing.

The waiter returned with the drinks, and my ravioli.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You sure I can't get you anything to eat?" He asked, smiling at Bella.

She smiled back, her lips slightly parted. "Really I'm fine."

"Well...um..tell me if you...when you want something...I'll get it..for you." He stumbled on his words.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She was smiling, but her eyes showed that she was getting sightly irritated.

He left with a sigh.

"You know, it's really unfair when you do that to people. It's unfair."

She was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Dazzle people."

her face relaxed, "I dazzle people?"

"Yup." I drank some coke. "You know, when you smile, flutter your eyelashes. The poor guy could hardly speak."

She laughed, "I dazzle?"

"All the time. Though I don't think you can help it."

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." I admitted with a blush.

I drank some more coke.

"How do you feel?" She said quietly.

"I'm fine, you?"

She ignored me, "You're not dizzy, sick, cold..?"

I frowned, "Should I be?" She laughed at my puzzled tone.

"I'm waiting for you to go into shock."

"Well, don't hold your breath."

She chuckled at something, some kind of inside joke.

"Why should I be going into shock?" I wondered.

"A normal person would be." She seemed slightly unsettled by something.

"Why?" I asked again, I dug into my plate, forking up packets of ravioli.

"Um..because I just told you I'm super strong, and your just sitting there drinking your coke."

"I'm eating ravioli now." I said, my mouth full.

She smiled at me slightly, but shook her head.

I swallowed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends." She said with a smile.

"Why are you in Port Angeles? And how did you find me?"

"That's two questions." She pointed out quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why are you here?"

She sighed.

"Because I heard that you were in trouble." She explained softly.

"How did you hear that?" I asked, with a small smile on my face.

She looked at me, and said nothing.

"I have another question." I said slowly.

She raised on of her own, perfect eyebrows, and nodded.

"Okay, lets say, hypothetically, that someone could read minds..." I stopped and looked at her pointedly.

"That isn't a question." She said small smile.

I raised an eyebrow, ignoring her, "If that someone could read minds, what are the limitations? Can they read anyone's? Would she be able to find someone? How would she know that someone was in trouble." I paused, "Hypothetically, of course."

She smiled wryly, "Well, hypothetically, that someone wouldn't be able to read everyone's minds, they would, I assume, have some kind of limitation to their 'powers'." She made quotations with her hands. "And she would be able to find someone, if she tried hard enough."

"Then how would she know if someone was in trouble?"

"Well, _hypothetically_, if one could heard someone's thoughts, then they could heard thoughts about being in trouble." Her tone was amused, but also serious.

"I see." I almost did.

Bella took of her jacket. It was the first time I really noticed what she was wearing. Her top, under her jacket was midnight blue, perfectly contrasting with her pale skin. I remembered that she was wearing dark skinny jeans and black high heels. Even I could tell that she wore expensive clothes.

She stayed silent as I looked at her.

"You _can _trust me, you know." I said quietly.

"I don't think I have much choice anymore." Her voice was almost a whisper. "You really are very observant."

I said nothing, and for a moment, neither did she.

"I followed you here." She suddenly said in a rush, "I don't know why. It seemed the right thing to do. I heard you with Mike and Eric, but then I lost you." She sighed. "I drove around town, I don't know why it bothered me. And then I saw you, with that guy." She shuddered slightly.

"Did you hear his thoughts, or mine?"

"His. He was thinking about killing you. And then I got angry, and it happened so fast. It was a big mistake."

"He was going to kill me?" I said, surprised. I didn't think it was going to get that far.

"Yes. He was drunk and mad."

I sighed.

"That's not the first time you've been close to death though." She said, quietly.

At first I was confused, but then I remembered. The first time I saw her, that look on her perfect face, the same look she had after saving me. She looked like she was going to kill me.

She studied my face,

"I'm really sorry." She said guuiltly, she put her head in one hand.

"You saved me today." I said softly, I reached out to touch her hand. Our hands brushed, and Bella quickly moved her hand away. Her skin was ice cold. I frowned slightly.

"Eat." She commanded me.

I scooped up a forkful, and put it in my mouth.

"It's surprisingly hard to keep track of you. Normally it's easy enough, once I'd heard someone's mind." She stopped to look at me, I realised I had frozen. I started to chew my mouthful of ravioli.

"I was watching Mike, but not very well. I didn't realise when you had gone. I could pick up your scent..."

I swallowed quickly, and interrupted him, "My scent?"

She sighed, "You know, your scent. I could smell it, and I tried to follow it. But then you went all over the place.."

"I was lost." I interrupted again.

"I was nearly about to give up, but then I heard his thoughts. I saw you in his mind." She clenched her teeth together.

"And..?" I prompted her to continue.

"It was hard for me, to not just...kill him him. And I knew that if I was left alone, I would go back and look for him." She admitted in a whisper.

"So that's why you wanted to have dinner with me?"

"Yes, and to explain, and because you missed your dinner, and it's bad to skip meals."

"You can talk." I muttered, gesturing to her full glass of coke, and the empty table in front of her.

"That's different." She mumbled. I didn't ask why.

The waiter came over again, "Want anything else? Any dessert?" He said, looking at Bella.

"No. Can I have the check, please?" She said, sweetly, but I could still her the strain on her voice, left from the conversation.

"Um...s..sure." He stuttered. "Here." He pulled a black leather folder from his apron, and handed it to Bella.

She pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to him.

"Keep the change." She said, looking at me.

"Thanks...have a nice day...evening." He stammered.

I suppressed smile.

He left and we walked out, Bella chuckled lightly.

"I see what you mean about the dazzling. Sorry."

"You can't help it." I smiled

"Ready to go?" She said with a smile.

"I'm ready to leave." I said. carefully. I still wanted to talk to her, I was looking forward to the hour long journey home.

* * *

Inside her car was warm, I liked it. It had been mostly sincewe've been in her car. Only quick conversations about music, books or films.

"Hey, you didn't really answer my question before." I realised.

Bella was suddenly cautious, "Which one?"

I swallowed, "About mind reading. Are there any limitations? Does it just happen?"

"There are limitations. I'd say only about a mile, if I really tried hard. But normally I just hear people in a room. It does just happen really, I can' help it. It's kind of annoying actually." She smiled slightly, but her eyes were dark and serious.

"Are you reading mine now?" I asked, slightly anxious. I would have to control my thought around her.

"No." She replied after a pause.

"Why not?""

"For some reason I can't read your mind." She spoke quietly and cautiously.

"Why not?" I asked again

She smiled softly, "I don't know."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

She laughed, "I told you I can read minds and you think _you've _got something wrong with you."

I smiled.

She pulled over.

"Why did you stop?" I wondered

"Because you're home."

"But it took like half an hour!" I said amazed.

"I drive fast." She laughed.

She looked so perfect when she laughed, that I had to laugh too.

"Night Edward."

"Night Bella. I had fun tonight."

"Me too." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her, and went inside.

* * *

I groaned as my computer whirred into life. Charlie said it was getting thrown out at the police station. I didn't need to ask why. It was probably ten years old. I got changed while it loaded. I clicked on the internet icon. I went onto google, and clicked on the search box. My fingers hovered over the keys, thinking about what to write.

_Superpowers_

I tapped enter.

I groaned, over a million results.

Most of it was about TV shows, or cartoon characters. Nothing useful, nothing close to reality. I skipped to page 50. I scrolled down, page after page. I went onto a page about Aliens. There was a picture of a three eyes, green monster. I groaned, and slammed my hand down on the keyboards.

All this stuff was useless, Bella obviously wasn't an alien. That's all just stupid stuff, that doesn't exist.

But until today, I didn't think that superpowers existed, but they do.

I decided I'd try one more site, and after that give up. I skipped to page 80, and clicked on the first site.

_Vampires._

I groaned again, and was about to attack my computer, when something caught my eye. Instead of having a picture of some skeletal monster, with blood pouring out of it's mouth, there was a drawing of a woman. She had pale skin, golden eyes, wavy black hair and perfect features. She looked almost like a human, but she really looked like Bella. The pale skin, the golden eyes, and although the hair was a different colour, it still looked remarkably similar.

I read on:

_There are some sources that suggest that the the Vampire isn't as bad as people would assume. There are some cases in history, where people have reported seeing vampires, did not say they saw a monster, with fangs wearing a cape. They saw a particularly beautiful woman, with pale skin, and golden eyes, but looked human, and dressed normal. The person who reported seeing this vampire,said that they were cold skinned, and more importantly had superpowers. Such as moving at incredible speeds, and in human strength. More indepth research has shown that it is just as likely that 'good' vampires exist, as it is that 'evil' vampire do. They live their lives as humans, blending in with the rest of our world, but instead of eating our foods, they drink blood...._

I stopped there. Gold eyes, incredible beauty, speed and strength, cold skin, not eating. That was Bella. It had to be, there was no other explanation.

I sighed, and turned of the computer.

It was a weird thought, and I could hardly believe that I did believe it, but I did. Bella was a vampire.

* * *


End file.
